When teaching the elementary principles of numbers and counting, it is useful to have objects, referred to as “concrete learning aids”, which the student can touch and feel when developing a link between the abstract concepts of numbers and counting and the physical world. Popular concrete learning aids include small blocks, rods and larger cubes. The small blocks are 1 cm×1 cm×1 cm cubes and are notionally assigned a value of 1. The rods are 1 cm×1 cm×10 cm rectangular prisms scored at 1 cm spacings along their length and represent a value of 10. The larger cubes are 10 cm×10 cm×10 cm with each of their major faces scored with a perpendicular grid having a pitch of 1 cm. These larger cubes represent a value of 1000.
Such blocks are sold under the trade marks MAB, CENTICUBES and CUISENAIRE. Using these blocks, students may align 10 of the small blocks in a row and see that they are equivalent to a rod. Equally, students may align seven blocks in a row and place that row alongside a rod to begin forming the concept that 7+3=10.
Despite their popularity, such learning aids have significant drawbacks. The smaller blocks are choking hazards and are prone to being lost. Much of a teacher's time is wasted packing and unpacking blocks.
Various aspects of the invention aim to provide improvements in and for learning aids, or at least provide alternatives for those concerned with teaching and/or learning.
It is not admitted that any of the information in this patent specification is common general knowledge, or that the person skilled in the art could be reasonably expected to ascertain or understand it, regard it as relevant or combine it in any way at the priority date.